Klug
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Unautorisierte Übersetzung: Schlaue Mädchen machten ihren Job, hielten sich vom Ärger fern, werden nicht in Banden erwischt - auch wenn es praktisch ein Familienunternehmen war - und ganz sicher finden sie sich selber nicht schwanger vor. Genderbender


**Titel:** Schlau

**Originaltitel:** Smart  
**Autor:** Zelda Ophelia

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** CSI: New York  
**Pairing:** Danny/Lindsay  
**Rating:** T

**Kategorie:** Drama/Romantik  
**Wortanzahl:** 887 Wörter  
**Warnungen:** Genderbender  
**Inhalt:** Schlaue Mädchen machten ihren Job, hielten sich vom Ärger fern, werden nicht in Banden erwischt - auch wenn es praktisch ein Familienunternehmen war - und ganz sicher finden sie sich selber nicht schwanger vor.  
**Disclaimer:** Nicht meins.

**A/N:** Für debc's Fandomstock.  
**Ü/N:** Genderbend, Genderbend! Und noch ein Fandom, das ich mit einer Genderbend bereichere. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. :-)

**Schlau**

Danny starrte auf den Kunststoffstab auf der Theke und beobachtete ungläubig wie zwei rosa Linien erschienen. Es war nicht möglich. Sie war ein schlaues Mädchen. Schlaue Mädchen machten ihren Job, hielten sich vom Ärger fern, werden nicht in Banden erwischt - auch wenn es praktisch ein Familienunternehmen war - und ganz sicher finden sie sich selber nicht schwanger vor. Nicht durch einen Mitarbeiter, den sie vielleicht, in einem Anfall von Trauer, betrogen hat. Irgendwie. Wenn sie überhaupt noch zusammen waren, zu dieser Zeit. Sie war sich nicht sicher.

Schlaue Mädchen führen auch keine inneren Monologe mit sich selbst. Weil, das war der erste Schritt um mit sich selbst zu sprechen und sobald das anfing, war einem nicht mehr zu helfen.

Den Schwangerschaftstest in den Müll, mit mehr Kraft als wahrscheinlich nötig werfend, ging sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer und ließ sich rücklings aufs Bett fallen. Sie hatten schon so oft das Bett miteinander geteilt, dass sie aufgehört hatte zu zählen, nicht zu vergessen jede andere Oberfläche in ihrer (und seiner) Wohnung, die sie getauft hatten. Was sollte sie sagen, der Sex war gut gewesen. Der Sex war mehr als gut gewesen, es war der Rest mit dem sie Probleme hatten.

Lindsay Monrose hatte sie gefesselt seit dem Tag als er sich dem Team anschloss und seinen Mund öffnete, Montanas ganze harte Arbeitsmoral, offenes Lächeln und stille Stärke. Montana war zuverlässig. Montana hielt einem den Rücken frei. Montana war ein guter Junge. Und Danielle Messer geht nicht mit guten Jungen aus. Weil gute Jungs Bindungen wollten. Gute Jungs wollten einen nach Hause zu Ma mitnehmen. Gute Jungs waren nicht wild oder verrückt und werden etwas langweilig sobald du mehr als den Sex siehst.

Nein, gute Jungs waren nichts für sie.

Zumindest nicht bis Monroe auftauchte. Weil Lindsay vielleicht viele Dinge war, aber er war nicht langweilig. Sex auf dem Billardtisch hat diese Tatsache bewiesen. Und er hat sich um sie gekümmert, als diese irische Gang sie erwischt hatte. Selbst nachdem ihr Streit vorbei war - sie wusste, dass er sich selbst die Schuld gab und es hat viel Geschrei gebraucht um ihn zu erinnern, dass sie die Entscheidung traf, seine Schicht zu übernehmen, nicht andersherum.

Das war der erste Riss gewesen. Danny hat nicht von ihm erwartet, dass er danach bei ihr blieb und sie hatte es auch nicht versteckt. Jeder verließ sie schließlich, auch Louie. Und besonders, wenn es zu schwer wurde. Aber Lindsay stand es mit ihr durch, selbst als Dinge zwischen ihnen sehr angespannt wurden und sie fing an zu denken, dass sich alles klären und gut wird. Sie unterstanden einander so gut um es zu überstehen und all diese anderen Plattitüden.

Aber dann ist Reuben gestorben.

Danny trauerte nicht so wie Lindsay es erwartet hatte. Sie hatte eigentlich mehr von Montana erwartet, wissend was mit seinen Freunden passiert war, dachte sie, dass er es verstand. Dann lernte sie schnell, dass sie zu viel erwartet hatte. Sie brauchte jemand der zusammen mit ihr trauerte, nicht jemand der ihr Raum gab und wartete bis sie zu ihm kommt. Sie brauchte jemand, der ebenfalls trauerte, nicht jemand der nur mitfühlend über ihren Verlust und ihre Schuld war. Das sie dies in Reubens Vater Ricki fand war etwas was keinen von ihnen geplant hatte, aber Dannys Trost war eine fühlbare Sache. Es war nicht nur das Sagen von „es tut mir leid, was passiert ist", es war Umarmen und Halten und wenn das zu etwas führte, dass sie beide für kurze Zeit vergessen ließ, dann begrüßte sie es.

Sie und Lindsay drifteten als Folge immer mehr auseinander. Und als Lindsay darüber verletzt war, dass sie seinen Geburtstag vergessen hatte, ging es in Wirklichkeit gar nicht um seinen Geburtstag. Stattdessen hatte es mit allem, weswegen sie sich entzweiten, zu tun. Danny hatte keine Ahnung, ob er von Ricki wusste. Oder das Ricki der Grund war, warum sie anrief. Ricki hatte vielleicht verstanden mit ihr zu trauern, aber er verstand nicht, dass das, was sie hatte, ihnen auf langer Sicht nur wehtun würde. Es war keine zukunftsfähige Beziehung, es war keine gesunde Beziehung, es würde kein glückliches miteinander bis ans Ende ihrer Tage geben. Darum verließ Ricki - sowohl das Gebäude und ihr Leben - und sie rief Lindsay an. Sie hatten die Luft gesäubert, einschließlich einiger Wörter von denen sie gedacht hat das sie sie nie hören würde, aber in solcher Art und Weise, dass es sie bis in ihr tiefstes Inneres verletzte. Lindsay liebte ihn, aber er wollte es nicht. Danny war lange nicht so erschüttert, so ängstlich gewesen und für eine Weile, nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, war sie sie sich sicher, dass sie alles ruiniert hatte. Bis Lindsay Monroe an ihrer Tür auftauchte.

Der Versöhnungssex war unglaublich gewesen. Und vielleicht hatten sie sich zu sehr aufeinander konzentriert, in die Tatsache, dass sie es endlich heraus gefunden hatten, darüber das sie ihre Probleme gelösten hatten, sodass sie vielleicht so ein kleines wichtiges Ding wie ein Kondom vergessen haben.

"Boom. Baby", sagte Danny zu sich selbst, ihre Beine schwangen über den Rand des Bettes und über den Boden. So, sie war schwanger. Sie war eine Messer, sie konnte damit umgehen. Sie brauchte einen Doktor und Termine und Vitamine und ein Gespräch mit Mac über ihre Arbeitszeiten.

Aber zuerst musste sie herausfinden wie sie es Lindsay sagten sollte.

Ende


End file.
